Will Cartner
Will Cartner is the main antagonist of the 2018 thriller film Special Pro. He is a 29 year old tenant of The Pro-U Facility for autism and mental disability, and is John Martin's roommate. He plots with his friend, Garry Dickenson to kill the head of the facility, Rick Flairo, and to usurp his position and thereafter kill also all of his psychologists. History Will Cartner at first meets with the other tenants of the Pro-U facility, and he starts talking to John Martin about video games. However, when John and Will disagree about whether the game World of Warcraft is bad or good, Will starts pushing his own wheelchair towards John and hitting him. The psychologist, Harold Maison however manages to separate the two. After Rick Flairo, the top CEO of the project promises the residents of the place to change their lives, and hand them all the abilities they need, Will plots with Garry and John's girlfriend Felicia Manslow to secretly sabotage and then to kill Rick, take over his position and also kill off all of his psychologists and assistants. Felicia at first disagreed, but Garry took her by the neck, and she did join out of fear. Later, the three have sabotaged a psychologist, and as the psychologist screamed for help, Team-Royal (a group of good-hearted tenants lead by the protagonist John) have heard the scream from far away. They spied after Will and his team from the window. John however was shocked to see Felicia assisting Will. Felicia then looks aty the window and sees John and Team-Royal (Jerry Kruger, Nathan Solomon and Jessica Hardley) as they spy and watch after Will. Felicia tries to warn Team-Royal from Will's dangerous abilities and tells them to run off. However, John convinces her to join Team-Royal and stop Will and Garry, stating that he knows her abilities, and that she won't give up for fear. Will kills the psychologist, and then exits the room, seeing that Team-Royal and Felicia are now together. Will tries to shoot them, and after they run away, he sends Garry after them, as he phones Rick and calls him for help. Rick takes Will for a meeting. Rick however is shot by Will, who then shoots the psychologists and the police who come to investigate. Team-Royal eventually defeat Garry, and catch up with Will, who meets them in the security room. Will reveals that he suffers from PDD, and that he intends to destroy the people of the world for disrespecting him. Thereafter, Will tries to shoot John for foiling his plans. However, John runs and pushes him thus smashing the villainous tenant into the main computer/control panel. Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Pure Evil Category:Mental Illness Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Vandals Category:Opportunists Category:Terrorists Category:Control Freaks Category:Extremists Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Disciplinarians Category:Tyrants Category:Jingoist Category:Torturer Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Enigmatic Category:Nihilists Category:Deceased Category:Killjoy Category:Blackmailers Category:Gangsters Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Vigilante Category:Revolutionary Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Complete Monster